


Graphics for Perish Twice

by lotrspnfangirl_graphics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, SPN Dark Fic Big Bang 2019, Seriously it’s bloody, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics
Summary: Graphics for Perish Twice, a 2019 SPN Dark Fic, by mukur0.





	Graphics for Perish Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perish Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789537) by [mukur0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukur0/pseuds/mukur0). 

> Holy crap. 
> 
> This is exactly what I expected when I signed up for the dark fic. I knew it would be a challenge due to the type of art I do, but I had a blast working on this art so much. Mukur0 was super patient to me because I am the absolute worst at keeping up with Discord, and the story?
> 
> Everyone should read this. I was blown away every time I did! It sucks you in, it’s beautifully written, and then suddenly... it’s like Oh my God, oh my GOD. 
> 
> Link above for the fic, give all of the kudos because they’re SO deserved.

Promo

Cover

Sam

Gabriel


End file.
